Revenge and Sweet Nothings
by Freakywriterchick
Summary: Classic Head Girl/Head Boy set-up. Draco Malfoy is determined to make Hermione Granger his and his alone, and doesn't like Weasley's constant interference. OOC a little, but not hugely.
1. Chapter 1:

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter; I just use its characters to write (hopefully) interesting stories.

I am actually combining several ideas I have seen on this site, and adding in some of my own.

Some of the language in this will be much softer that what the person would really say, but that is because of yours truly. (Me)

_**The Letter**_

Hermione Granger took at deep breath and tore open the letter giving her N.E.W.T. results, to her surprise a golden badge fell out at her feet, she wondered is Hogwarts had sent her a new Prefects badge, but the name on it was _Head Girl._ She screamed in delight and jumped up and down, until she read the attached letter. The letter informing her who the Head Boy would be, she knew they would have to share a common room with , she hoped with every fiber of her being that it wouldn't be _him_. But it was: Draco Malfoy. She started at the name and willed it to change, but the eleven black letters remained dooming her.

* * *

Draco Malfoy rolled out of bed three hours later and saw a letter with the Hogwarts crest sitting on his shelf. He ignored it for a minute and went to admire himself in the mirror_. "I'm so sexy"_ he thought. He flexed one last time and walked over to the letter, his reflexes being much better than Hermione's, he caught the badge effortlessly. _Head Boy_,he read smiling, that smile turned into an evil smirk when he saw who the Head Girl, A.K.A. who he would be sharing his dormitory with, would be: Granger.

* * *

"Hermione, please tell me you're joking!" Ron Weasly cried, his voice cracking at the end. He didn't want to think of Malfoy being so close to Hermione for a whole year.

"Do you really think I would joke about this?" Hermione asked, sounding close to hysterics.

"Hermione," Harry Potter began slowly, "Don't the Heads have to share a dormitory?"

"Of course not, Harry! They share a common room!" How could he be that dense? The thought of having to share a dormitory with ferret boy made her stomach churn.

"He's a git! He'll probably hex you when you're asleep!" Ron continued. "I don't think you should do this, get out of it!"

Hermione glared at him, wiping tears out of her eyes, "Do you really think I'd give up being Head Girl for the likes of him? And he is a git, but I doubt even Malfoy would attack someone when they're asleep"

"Sorry to interrupt, but-" a drawling started but Ron had jumped up angrily "What do you want Malfoy?" He had his wand pointed at Malfoy, who seemed less than threatened.

"Manners, Weasely, manners," Malfoy looked at the wand pointed at his face as if it were nothing more than a random twig, "Besides, I'm not here for you. Your little girlfriend has to come with me, the Heads need to ride together for instruction."

"Don't!" Hermione whispered, for Ron and Harry looked about ready to murder Malfoy. Hermione got up prepared to follow Malfoy but he did something surprising, "Ladies first" he said he told her in a silky voice and gestured for her to go ahead of him.

* * *

He saw her get into the compartment with Potty and Weasel, she had outgrown her bushy hair, it was tamer now, falling to the small of her back in soft curls, her teeth were smaller, and she had matured into a delicate, petite woman. Her eyes had always been beautiful, very expressive, almond brown. The thought that he had her to himself for a year made him smirk; he wanted her to be his alone. What made it easy was the fact that the prejudice about muggleborns had evaporated, not that he really liked them to start with. He moved his way to her compartment just in time to her…her defending him?

"…I doubt even Malfoy would hex someone when they're asleep!" He knew this would be a perfect time to butt in.

"Sorry to interrupt, but-" Weasel cut him off, "What do you want, Malfoy?"

"Manners, Weasely, manners," He said in his most condescending voice. He merely raised an eyebrow when Weasel shoved his wand at him. He was really going to rub it in now.

"Besides," Malfoy sneered, "I'm not here for you. Your little girlfriend has to come with me; the Heads need to ride together for instruction." He knew of course that Hermione didn't return Weasel's feelings; she whispered something to Weasel that he didn't catch. "Ladies first" he didn't do this to be gentlemanly; he did it so he could rub it in more. As soon as Granger passed him he smirked at Weasel. "You know, I think I'm going to like a year alone with your girl, Weasel." He looked down the hall at her with a look he knew would really mess with Weasel. Smirking again he followed Hermione.

* * *

The meeting consisted of telling the new prefects their duties, Hermione requested to return to her compartment when it was over, but Professor McGonagall flatly refused. They had to be where prefects could come in if they had any trouble, Hermione wouldn't have minded this but there was only one bench in the compartment meaning she had to sit next to Malfoy. She bit her lip and considered standing the whole way, but there was a good three hours left until they reached Hogwarts.

"I'm not going to hex you, you know," Malfoy said, as if he read her mind.

"Why should I trust you?" Hermione queried with malice in her voice.

He raised his eyebrow in a superior motion. "You told Potty and Weasel you didn't think I would." She blushed, not knowing he heard that and sat down as far from him as possible, which wasn't really far at all. The train motions were making her tired, she closed her eyes. The next thing she knew Malfoy was shaking her awake.

"Sorry, did I fall asleep? Are we there already?" Hermione asked, completely disoriented.

"For a little while, but no, we aren't there yet. I thought you'd want to change your robes first." She looked at him suspiciously; he'd never done anything remotely nice to her before, so why was he acting like they were best friends all of a sudden?

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"We have to live together for a year, can't we be civil?" He responded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"We aren't _living together_ Malfoy," she making a face, "we're just…living… closely…"

He shrugged and walked out to change himself.

* * *

Hermione had fallen asleep on his shoulder, he smirked down at her sleeping form, he liked the way her soft body felt against him. He was fiddling with her chocolate curls when he heard the compartment door open.

"Hermione? I was doing rounds and though I'd come say-" Weasel stopped when he saw Hermione leaning on Malfoy, his hand in her hair. "What the-?"

"Quiet Weasel, you'll wake her up," Draco gave him one of his best smirks and toyed with Hermione's hair more. Weasel glared at him, he was so mad he could barely talk.

"What do you think you're doing? Get your hands off her!"

"No, I don't think I will thanks, I'm quite comfortable." Draco smirked even more when Hermione's hand moved up and rested on his chest. Draco put his arm around her waist. "You see Weasel, I have no intention of letting you getting your slimy hands on her."

Weasel was about to retort when Snape yelled at him from down the hall, "Weasley! Go do your rounds or go back to your own compartment and leave the heads alone!"

"Yeah, Weasel, run along now." Draco sat in bliss for the next two hours with Hermione resting on him. There were three reasons why he was going to make Hermione his, one: he wanted her, he's wanted her for so long, two: it would annoy the crap out of Weasel and Potty, three: he wanted to prove he wasn't like his father, he didn't support Voldemort and he couldn't care less about blood purity. She's mine, he though before waking her so she could change.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter, I do not own , I DO however own this story you're about to read. At least I think I do…? Anyway, it's not J.K.'s and that's the matter at hand here.

A/N: I already have 189 hits and 11 alerts? You guys rock! Please review!

Shout-outs to Redbird27, rOxi, Goldangel121, and Twilighterheart xxxx for being my first reviewers! This Chappie is for you four!

Tell me what you guys like or want and I'll try to do that, unless of course I don't want to. But making Ron annoyed is easily granted.

* * *

"Hey, Harry, hello-" Hermione stopped her greeting because Ron and Harry were glaring at her.

"What?" Hermione was hurt and didn't know why they were angry with her.

"You know what 'Mione, how could you?" Ron bellowed at her.

"What are you talking about?" She began to tear up, what had she done?

"You-Malfoy-on the train!" Ron spluttered idiotically.

"We had to sit together, Ron, you knew that!" Hermione was past upset, now she was angry. How dare he blame her for that? It was nothing to get upset over; if anything shouldn't they be worried about her? Normally, they'd be threatening Malfoy by now. Though she wasn't sure she wanted them to.

"But did you _have to_ be all over him?" Harry spat at her, "Did you _have to_ cozy up him, like he was--?

"Like he was who?" Hermione spat back, now completely losing her temper, "And what do you, all over him? I do NOT recall cozying up to him!" Hermione was wishing the carriage wasn't so small, that she wasn't stuck with Harry and Ron for another ten minutes by herself. Ron glared at her, with fire in his eyes.

"I saw you 'Mione, you were resting your head on his shoulder and I came in to see you but—"

"I was ALSEEP you idiot! The bench was three feet long, I didn't really have any say in did I?" Refusing to let him see her tears she looked off in the other direction, she saw a blond head up in the distance.

* * *

"Poor Draky, all alone with the ugly Mudblood…" Pansy's whiny voice broke through Draco's memories, the feel of her warm body so close to his, her silky hair in his hand. And the electricity that ran through him when she placed her delicate hand on his chest. "Was Weasel telling the truth, did she really put her filthy head on you?" Pansy traced her man-hands up his shirt. Draco pushed her off; he wasn't in the mood for Pug-Face at the moment.

"Granger?" Blaise Zabini suddenly took interest, "She's the head girl?" Zabini knew all about Draco's feelings for her, he was Draco's best friend and they'd grow closer once they had figured out neither of them believed any of the crap their families kept shoving down their throats. Draco nodded. Pansy wasn't used to being ignored and ran her hand through Draco's hair and, in an attempt to be seductive, licked his ear.

"Parkinson get the *CENSORED* off of me!" Draco threw her hands to her sides and moved next to Zabini, leaving Parkinson alone with Crabbe and Goyle on either side of her. He wanted to speak to Zabini alone.

* * *

Harry and Ron still weren't talking to her, and Ginny was off with Dean, so Hermione started to talk to Neville. He was a very interesting conversationalist and quite smart when he didn't have an intimidating teacher breathing down his back, waiting for him to mess up. That's why he excelled in Herbology; Head of the Hufflepuff house was much nicer and tolerating. She was in the middle of a conversation debating whether Mandrakes were the best way to revive the petrified but Ron interrupted them.

"Can I talk to you 'Mione?" He sounded nervous.

"That depends, have you finally pieced it together about that thing with Malfoy?" Neville looked confused to Hermione whispered, "It's nothing, Ron here just thinks it's illegal to fall sleep now, that's all."

"'Mione, please?" Ron tried to do the puppy-eye look but it wasn't very good.

"No, Ronald, I don't wish to speak to you right now, I wish to continue the discussion I was having before you so rudely interrupted." Hermione turned back to Neville ignoring the angry sounds coming from Ron.

"It's okay, 'Mione, you can go talk to him…I don't mind." Neville said, he was afraid of Ron at the moment.

"No, Neville, I want to stay here and talk to you," Hermione was sick of Neville always rolling over and giving up. He was a great wizard and he had to start acknowledging that. Ron walked away angrily, not believing that she'd rather spend time with _Neville_ than him. And the thought of ferret-boy touching her make him want to kill him.

"Ron, you never told me Hermione was sleep…"Harry said accusingly.

"It doesn't matter, Harry, you weren't there, you didn't see the look on his face!" Ron lashed out at Harry.

"It does matter Ron, and Malfoy will always mess with you, you dolt!" Harry couldn't believe he'd thought Hermione capable of being with Malfoy. Ron shook his head, refusing to let this go.

"Maybe Hermione didn't do anything, but you didn't see the look on his face, you didn't hear him, Harry. I refuse to let Ferret-boy Malfoy touch Hermione again."

* * *

He saw the glares Potty and Weasel threw at her and grinned, he knew Potty would eventually get over it, Weasel probably mutilated the story and Potty didn't like being lied to. She was talking to Longbottom, he felt a surge go through him, he didn't want her to talk to Idiot Longbottom, he wanted to be the one she smiled at and…So, Weasel was on the move. Weasel walked over to her clearly practicing what he would say. Hermione's expression was cold, she snubbed Weasel and turned back to Longbottom. For a minute it looked like Weasel was going to yank her up and force her to talk, but he turned to whine to Potter. Draco knew he had to hear this so he moved to the other side of the Slytherin Table.

So, apparently Weasel didn't tell Potty that their friend was asleep. And Weasel thought he could stop Draco? When Draco wants something, he gets it, and he's wanted Hermione for too long.

McGonagall called himself and Hermione up to show them their dormitories.

* * *

Hermione looked around the wonderful common room, it had a giant red couch and an extremely soft-looking cold chair, across the way was the same, but in green and silver. She saw a door with her name on it to the right but she didn't want to go in just yet.

"Thank-you, Professor," Hermione smiled at her.

"I expect you to be able to manage on your own without cursing each other," Professor McGonagall said curtly, and walked to the portrait hole, "And you are welcome, Miss Granger."

The minute Professor McGonagall left Hermione round on Malfoy. With fire in her eyes she spun around to face him.

"I thought you said we'd be civil, Malfoy!" Hermione accused.

"We are being civil, Granger" Malfoy smirked at her.

"Then why are Ron and Harry mad at me? They said something happened on the train!" she cried.

"I can't explain Weasel's hormones or Potter's for that matter, but I do know Weasel saw you sleeping and rather close to me. Weasel likes to jump to conclusions, Granger. I thought you'd know that." The smirk on his face was utterly infuriating. She remembered they'd decided to be civil and took several deep breaths before responding.

"Listen Malfoy, I may not be dating Ron, but I don't want him mad at me either, and Harry's the best friend I have…" Hermione trailed off, not sure how to end the sentence intelligently while remaining calm. She expected a smirk, an insult, maybe a 'Mudblood', sure he was trying to be civil, but he was still Malfoy. Instead he shrugged and walked into his room. Hermione decided to clear her head and read up on her DADA, it was her weak spot. She began to feel tired and decided to rest on the couch for a minute, before she knew it, she was asleep.

* * *

Draco had been expecting this, her accusation, what surprised him was that she never really had asked what happened when she was asleep. Did Weasel over-react that frequently? He remained calm on the outside, but inside he desperately wanted to kiss her. He was only vaguely aware of what she was saying, so he resorted to insulting her friends.

"I can't explain Weasel's hormones or Potter's for that matter, but I do know Weasel saw you sleeping and rather close to me. Weasel likes to jump to conclusions, Granger. I thought you'd know that." He didn't think Hermione was ready to hear him call her anything but "Granger" yet. He remembered when Hermione had gone to the Yule ball with Krum. He had been so transparently jealous.

"Listen Malfoy, I may not be dating Ron, but I don't want him mad at me either, and Harry's the best friend I have…" Hermione seemed to be searching for words. He quickly shrugged his shoulders, not trusting his voice and walked away before she could see the wide grin on his f ace. She had admitted that she didn't have feelings for the Weasel; it felt as if Christmas had come early.

Draco read in his room for two hours before venturing out to the common room. Hermione had fallen asleep on her couch, a heavy book over her chest as if he would pick it up at any second to start reading again. Draco carefully lifted the book off of her, marked her place, and closed it. He spotted a blanket at the foot of the couch and covered her with it. She curled into it, her beautiful features in a soft smile. An idea came to him and he whipped out a piece of parchment.

"Hermes," he summoned. "Take this to Weasel."

A/N I know this is Percy's bird's name, but I wanted it to be Draco's too.

* * *

Ron awoke to a loud tapping on the window by his bed. Several swears were let out before a pillow came flying into his face.

"Get the owl, Ron." Dean said sleepily. Ron opened the window letting in an Eagle Owl. He plucked the parchment off and the owl nipped him, producing blood.

"Ow! Bloody bird, get out of here!" Ron practically threw the bird out the window. He unrolled the parchment to see an unfamiliar handwriting covering a few lines.

Weasel,

Hermione is so beautiful when she's asleep, don't you think?

Ripped up the parchment in anger, how _dare_ Malfoy watch his Hermione sleep! He'd get Malfoy for this…but how?

A/N: I have exams this week guys, so no updates until the week-end at least. I won't be able to update as frequently as this all the time. Please review! I love reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own it, but it is oh so fun to manipulate the characters.

**SHOUT-OUTS: **I can't believe it! I have fans! I'd like to give shout-outs to my reviewers, I love reading them! Redbird27, rOxi, Goldangel121, Twilighterheart xxxx , ainokea2810 , baykalnstacey, gymnast23, Cristinne, MargueriteHOL, and Zaria!!

* * *

Still infuriated the redhead stormed down the corridor leading toward the object of his wrath: Malfoy. How _dare_ he make a pass at Hermione? He thought they hated each other, Malfoy bragging about watching her sleep, and how dare she let him watch her sleep? _His_ Hermione! With Malfoy! So what if he'd dug around a little, everyone knew they were supposed to end up together. Lavender was…well he didn't rightly know what Lavender was to him. He didn't love her, but he enjoyed her company, and she was an excellent snogger. Better than Hermione he was sure. But still, Hermione was his…not Malfoy's.

He came to the conclusion that he'd have to act sooner than he'd expected. He wasn't worried about how to do it, just when. He didn't want to ditch Lavender just yet. Then an idea came to him. He didn't have to ditch Lavender to be with Hermione.

"Weasely, what are you doing out of bed?" Malfoy himself was before the hotheaded boy.

"I was looking for you, you dirty-" Ron spat out, unable to contain himself.

"Language, Weasel…let's see 5 points from Gryffindor for being out of bed, and another 10 for being disrespectful to your Head Boy." The Malfoy smirk crossed his face, daring Ron to say anything else.

"What do you want with Hermione?" Ron spat. Malfoy had a glint in his eyes Ron didn't like.

"Now why would I tell you that?" he said softly. "I suggest you get to bed before I take anymore points off of Gryffindor.

Not having any choice, Ron turned and walked away, he heard Malfoy muttering something, yet when Ron turned to face him, he was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Hermione woke to find it was dark already, glancing at the clock she gasped; she had completely slept through her patrol with Malfoy. In fact he was just coming in as she had the thought.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Her tone was accusing, but she realized she didn't really have anything to be accusing of. Malfoy shrugged.

"You looked so bea-peaceful, I thought I'd let you sleep. I can handle patrol by myself" Malfoy did something nice? And did he just start to say beautiful?

"Did you just call me beautiful?" Hermione asked, "Me, the ugly, know-it-all Mudblood?" Something flashed in Malfoy's eyes.

"You're not a Mudblood, Hermione," he seemed almost angry that she had used his favorite word. "And you are beautiful."

* * *

After he sent his note, Draco headed out to patrol the corridors. Hermione was still asleep on the couch and he almost lost his breath at her beauty. Her features were relaxed and her lips slightly parted. He wanted to kiss her.

Deciding not to wake her up, Draco patrolled alone, and as planned, he ran into Weasel. Draco saw him storming down the corridor, and then he stopped and began to pace angrily. It seemed Weasel was actually thinking, something in Weasel's eyes set off a warning light in Draco's head.

"Weasely, what are you doing out of bed?" Draco made his voice intimidating. Weasel glared at him, he looked as if he wanted to punch him. He most likely did, he had obviously seen Draco's note.

"I was looking for you, you dirty-"Weasel spat out at him. Draco decided to ______ his authority and dock points.

"Language, Weasel…let's see 5 points from Gryffindor for being out of bed, and another 10 for being disrespectful to your Head Boy." Draco smirked, hoping to entice the hothead so he could dock more points, or maybe a detention.

"What do you want with Hermione?" Weasel practically snarled. Draco thought about what he did want, to hold her, to kiss her, and one day, to have her as his and his alone.

"Now, why would I tell you that?" Draco made his voice soft and condescending, "I suggest you get to bed before I take anymore points off of Gryffindor."

The redhead turned and walked away, oblivious to Draco whispering the spell he cast on Weasel. The spell would allow Draco to see into Weasel's mind.

Draco walked into the common room to find Hermione had woken up.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" she accused. She was seriously upset? Most people would have been glad for the extra sleep and time off, but Hermione was not most people.

"You looked so bea- peaceful, I thought I'd let you sleep. I can handle patrol by myself" He had almost told her how beautiful she was, it would only make her suspicious.

"Did you just call me beautiful?" Hermione asked, "Me, the ugly, know-it-all Mudblood?"

Is that really how she saw herself? She was kind of a know-it-all, but it was cute. She was definitely not ugly, and she was NOT a Mudblood. How could she throw that back in his face? Draco clamed himself down before she spoke.

"You're not a Mudblood, Hermione, and you are beautiful."

**A/N: I'm sorry it was so short and poorly written; I wanted to get the chapter up there. I'm going to try to make the next one really long to make up for it. Sorry it took so long, uploading problems! I love you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

**DISCLAIMER: I actually **_**do**_** own Harry Potter, and Twilight. J.K. and Stephanie traded them to me for this story. For anyone who doesn't know (computers suck for telling this) this is sarcasm. I also think I might get in trouble if I don't tell you all I was joking and do NOT own Harry Potter, or Twilight. I think I have a Harry Potter font though…I'll have to check.**

**A/N: Hey, I need a beta-reader, and I don't quite understand the process, anyone care to explain or volunteer?**

Hermione stood completely shell-shocked. This couldn't be Draco Malfoy; Draco Malfoy wouldn't, _couldn't_, say something like that. What was going on? Beautiful? No, she wasn't even remotely pretty, by any standards. Her hair was bushy and dull, she was too short and had too much fat on her stomach, and her face was hideous, except her eyes. But her eyes couldn't redeem the rest of her body.

This wasn't Draco Malfoy; Draco Malfoy liked to torment her. Draco Malfoy called her Mudblood, and beaver. Draco Malfoy hated her. Draco Malfoy _had _wanted a truce. This was Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy was messing with her. He wanted to contort her emotions and humiliate her in front of his friends, or more likely the entire school. Draco Malfoy was and always will be an a''.

Hermione was too smart for him, how could he think she was that stupid? It almost hurt; she prided herself on being smart.

What did it matter if Malfoy thought she was stupid? Did it matter to her? No, he wasn't worth the effort. Hermione spun on her heel leaving Malfoy alone. He was not worth the breath to create an insult.

**A/N: I can't use symbols so I used those instead to star it out. And I put the note here as to not ruin the flow.**

* * *

Crap! What just happened? I tell her she's beautiful and that I don't think of her as a Mu-Mu-Mudblood. That word had been so hard to force out. She just stood there, frozen. I watched as several emotions passed over her face, confusion, denial, realization, anger, really pissed off, and then she left me just standing here. She said nothing. I've never had anyone say so much to me without using any words. She didn't believe me. She didn't trust me. She hated me.

* * *

Hermione fumed on her bed. How dare he think he could do this to her? How dare he?

Not being able to deal with it any longer Hermione shut out her lights and went to sleep. Her dream started out with Ron and herself walking by the lake, holding hands and kissing sweetly. Ron suddenly pushed her in the lake and a pure white ferret landed on his head, clawing madly. Ron morphed into a red weasel and the weasel and the ferret began to fight. A brown beaver was swimming along where Hermione had gone under. The beaver was completely oblivious to the fight going on mere feet from her. The beaver did notice a fox off in the distance. It looked like it was coming nearer.

Hermione woke up with a start and checked her clock to see that she had only one hour before her first class. Rushing to the shower she washed quickly and was heading down the hall to Transfiguration right on schedule.

"Hermione," Ron spoke to her roughly, as if she had done something wrong. Hermione remembered them kissing in her dream and blushed as she said a faint hello. It was hard to pay attention to Professor McGonagall because she could feel Ron's eyes boring into the back of her head. Hermione wasn't used to men looking at her and didn't particularly like the feeling. Maybe it's because this man looked thoroughly pissed off at her, and she hadn't even done anything.

"Miss Granger? Are you quite alright?" Professor McGonagall's voice brought Hermione back to reality.

"Yes, Professor," Hermione answered weakly. Her face flushed, she had never spaced out in class before.

"Well, then I suggest you pay attention," Professor McGonagall then addressed the whole class. "We will be having a long term project, and you will require partners as it is very difficult magic. I will explain in detail tomorrow as we only have enough time to pair off today." Professor McGonagall read off a list of names starting with, "Zabini, Weasley" and ending with "Malfoy, Granger" Many objections were voiced at this.

"WHAT???"

"My Drakie with the Mudblood…"

"That *no need for that language* with her? He'll kill her!"

"Poor, poor Drakie…"

"I'll kill HIM!"

"Such an ugly Mudblood, too…"

"Now that is quite enough!" Professor McGonagall yelled over the objections of Ron and Pansy. "Mr. Weasely, ten points from Gryffindor for your language, Miss Parkinson you used that disgusting word twice so twenty points from Slytherin."

"They are disgusting, aren't they Professor?" Pansy couldn't keep her mouth shut. "All the filth in their blood _is_ quite nauseating, isn't it?"

"Detention, Miss Parkinson, stay after class so I can arrange it." All through this Malfoy hadn't said a word. Why wasn't he complaining and throwing insults at her? He sure looked mad. Hermione was utterly confused.

* * *

Draco didn't see her until Transfiguration; she was with Weasel and Potter. Weasel was so cold to her she didn't seem to hear Potter's greeting. He watched confusion play over her beautiful features. Ahh! That word, beautiful, it has caused him so much trouble. He had lost all the progress he had made with her. He hadn't meant to say it that soon, it slipped out. He'd have to pull it back for a while, yet walk on eggshells. She didn't trust him at all at the moment and would analyze everything he did or didn't do.

Weasel was currently glaring so venomously at the back of her head Draco was shocked it didn't catch fire. What right did he have to be mad at Hermione? Draco was the one who pissed him off. Draco remembered he could read Weasel's mind and decided to try it out…

_Hermione's hair looks like a bloody bird's nest today, why do I want her again? Doesn't matter, she belongs with me. Everyone knows it; I'm not going to be the guy who can't get the plain bookworm. I do have Lav though, man can that girl snog! Lav is prettier than Hermione, but Hermione's nicer. I bet Lav'll let me sleep with her soon…Hermione would never let me touch herm bloody prude. Crap, what is McGonagall talking about? Groups? Zabini and Weasely?? I'm with the pretty boy Italian? Hermione and…MALFOY?? I'LL…!!!_

Draco didn't hear the rest of Weasely's empty threat, he was with her. But what for? He remembered Weasel's thoughts; he was with that Brown tramp. And it seemed he had no intention of giving her up. He thought he could take away hid Hermione and juggle another girl as well? And he didn't even care about Hermione! He just wanted to not be 2nd to Potter all the time. Stupid, inane, boy. Draco would never let him touch Hermione, wait what was going on with Parkinson?

"They are disgusting, aren't they Professor? All the filth in their blood _is_ quite nauseating, isn't it?" Parkinson looked smug. She glanced back at Draco as if looking for support, he glared at her. He hadn't heard the whole conversation but he could guess it was cruel by the looks of the Gryffindor.

**A/N: Sorry about all these, I promise I won't do it again, just wanted to say sorry, I know this part sucked.**

* * *

Hermione pretended not to mind Pansy's cruel words, but they stung. They made her feel like deep down she _was_ worthless and filthy. Hermione was grateful when class was dismissed, not wanting to repeat third year, she had a free hour. Hermione pushed through the crowd to get to her room, not wanting to cry in the corridor as memories flooded back to her. Most were of Malfoy, but a few of Pansy and Death Eaters were present as well. She didn't want to think of Malfoy, of how stupid she had been with him, believing him. When she arrived at the portrait of two white wolves she had to try three times to get the password right (te fais confiance, French for I trust you) She ran over to her couch and cried.

Hermione thought about everything she wasn't good enough for, Viktor, Ron, according to 50% of the wizarding world: magic. She hated not feeling good enough, she hated that Malfoy that tricked her. She would soon hate that she didn't hear him come in the door.

"Granger?" He spoke softly and if he had been anyone else she would have thought his voice carried true concern. "Are you alright? Don't listen to Parkinson; she's not worth your tears."

"Stop it, Malfoy" Hermione's voice was full of venom, "I know you're just fulfilling a bet or something. I don't like people messing with me."

"I'm not Hermione!" Hermione was shocked that he used her name, and that he sounded truthful. "I care about you, I always have, and I was just too scared to act on it." Hermione looked at him in bewilderment.

"Scared? Of what?" She knew she was taking the bait, but she was curious, and concerned.

"Who do you think? My father, the Death Eaters, Modlywart…"Hermione could help but laugh at this. Who would have thought that oh-so-proper-Malfoy would use that name? She looked up at him, intending to tell him she wasn't buying it, but she saw the look in his eyes. No matter how good of an actor he was, there was no way he could fake that look. It broke Hermione's heart to see that. It was the look of a broken spirit, and fear of not being believed. She stood, only coming to his shoulder and told him she believed him.

* * *

Draco saw Hermione's face before she ran through the crowd in desperation to get to her room. He knew he had to follow her, that she shouldn't be alone when she was so upset. He lost sight of her and he wondered how someone so short could move so fast. He luckily knew where she went to she headed off to the heads room as well.

When he entered he saw her crying on her red couch. How was it that she still looked beautiful? He walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder so lightly he wasn't sure if she even felt it.

"Granger?" It was so hard to not call her Hermione, "Are you alright? Don't listen to Parkinson; she's not worth your tears." Of course she isn't alright, you idiot, he thought, she's having a breakdown in the common room, she's bloody perfect!

"Stop it, Malfoy" Her voice was full of hatred and distrust, "I know you're just fulfilling a bet or something. I don't like people messing with me." What?! Is that really what she thought? She thought he was toying with her for his own sick enjoyment? Did she think that little of him?

"I'm not Hermione!" There, maybe using her name will get her attention, "I care about you, I always have, and I was just too scared to act on it." Hermione looked at him in bewilderment.

"Scared? Of what?" Such innocence he voice carried. True concern for the man who he tortured her for 6 years. He could bear to mar it with the extent of what he knew would happen to him if his father found out.

"Who do you think? My father, the Death Eaters, Modlywart…" he stopped when heard her laughter, it was like cascading bells. Then she looked at him. He saw her expression change from the usual guarded self; to realization and softness he never thought he'd see in her eyes. She was so beautiful.

"I believe you." When she said that he lost all control and kissed her.

* * *

He kissed her. Draco Malfoy kissed Hermione Granger. It wasn't a forceful, demanding kiss like the ones Viktor gave her, but it was soft and sweet and loving. Hermione felt a reaction go off in her body and she fell into the kiss, placing her hands on his shoulders and kissing back.

* * *

It was the best kiss of Draco's life. She was shy, and timid, but the amount of trust he had in him amazed him. He felt her lean into him and place her hand on his shoulders; he moved his hand to her back.

Both of them caught up in the moment, neither of them saw the whirl of red hair as it flew out of the portrait hole.

**A/N: PLEASE review and read the note at the beginning. I love you all! Thanks for reviewing! I'm sorry that I can't reply to them. ****Twilighterheart xxxx****, this chappie was for you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own it.**

**A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to update! I'd say I've been busy, but I haven't. I've just been reading too much fan fiction to write any.**

Hermione jumped when she heard the portrait hole slam closed. Snapping back to her senses she pulled out of the kiss. Her mind was reeling, thousands of questions pounded through her head. Why had he kissed her? Why did she let him? Why did it have to be so nice?

Wait. Kissing Malfoy was nice? _No!_ She thought determinedly. But she knew it was a lie. It was amazing. She knew if she spoke now she wouldn't be coherent so she walked up to her room silently. Turning the lock she was reminded of how pointless it was to have a simple lock on a wizarding door. A simple "Alohamora" would open it up in a second. Unless they were added charms to the door, which there weren't. In the back of her mind she knew this was all just a distraction to keep her from analyzing Malfoy kissing her…and her enjoying it.

Every few moments her lips would tingle and she had to shove the memory down to the back of her mind. Ancient Runes was more important than some silly kiss! An hour later Hermione sighed and closed her book. She finished her homework for at least a week in advance and could not retain any more information.

* * *

It was even better than he had ever imagined. Her lips were softer than anything he had ever felt. He watched her walk up to her room in silence. He smiled to himself; he knew silence was a good thing at the moment. Homework could wait; he wanted to remember this moment somehow.

A small owl that looked incompetent to carry a letter across a room stumbled across his desk. It was addressed to Hermione, he opened it up anyway…what he's still a Malfoy.

Hermione,

Why have you been ignoring me? I think you're overworking yourself, come hang out with me and Harry tomorrow. How's living with the ferret? If he hurts you I'll kill him.

Ron

He should have known it belonged to Weasley. Despite the poor grammar and empty threats (like Weasley could take him in a fight) it was a poor attempt to charm Hermione. All this would show her is his ignorance and his hot-headedness. He resealed the letter and placed it on her desk which was situated across from his. He would reply to Weasley's letter himself.

Weasel,

Nice owl, I think it might actually die bringing this reply back. I, unlike you, have a vocabulary and that tends to weigh a letter down. Your stupid owl brought the letter to me instead of Granger. You fancy her, how adorable. I think you'd better stick to your tramp; Granger is out of your league. Enjoy.

-Draco Malfoy

Oh, she can't spend time with you; we have a Head's meeting tomorrow.

He sent the short reply with the owner's owl. He loved that in getting Hermione, not only would he be getting what he wanted, but it would be the perfect revenge on Boy Wonder and Idiot. Smirking to himself he finished his Ancient Runes homework.

* * *

Hermione didn't dare leave her room until she was positive Malfoy was gone, she didn't want to have to face him yet. It would bring back too many memories. She heard the portrait hole close at long last and ventured downstairs.

"You got a letter" the familiar voice made her jump.

"I thought you'd already left…" Hermione admitted, blushing. Did he fool her so he could ridicule her horrible kissing abilities?

"Blaise came by; I wanted to grab my tie before I left." Malfoy said. Then it registered.

"You said I had a letter?"

"On your desk."

Hermione walked over and picked up the letter, it was from Ron. She still had no idea why Ronald insisted on being upset with her. Not really wanting to deal with his male PMS she wrote out a rapid response.

I'm not ignoring you Ronald, I'm merely busy. And I can't meet up with you. Malfoy and I have to attend a Heads Meeting today. He's fine.

Hermione

Hermione left to get some breakfast before classes started. Sitting by Ginny and not her hot-headed brother she picked up some toast and jam. Ginny was looking at her oddly though. As soon as Hermione had finished eating Ginny requested to talk to her privately.

"You have some serious explaining to do Hermione Jane Granger!" Ginny demanded resembling Mrs. Weasely remarkably.

"What are you talking about, Ginny?" Hermione asked honestly confused. "Are you on about the same stupid thing Ron is? Because I told him--"

"No, I am not stupid enough to believe Ron's tales," there was a fiery look in her eyes that almost made Hermione crumble. "I am referring to you _kissing Malfoy_!"

Hermione froze, how did she know about that? Malfoy didn't tell her did he?

"Who told you about that?" Hermione could not stop her voice from breaking.

"I saw it with my own eyes! You looked almost like Ron and Lavender. You didn't even notice when I came in!"

"I-it was nothing…we were…and he-" Hermione was desperately trying to defend herself without lying. It was proving to be very difficult. "It's a long story Ginny…it's not like we do it a lot, it only happened once! I promise!"

"Hermione," Ginny's voice had softened, and she hugged her best friend. "Tell me, I have time"

Hermione recounted everything to Ginny, but left out how wonderful the kiss felt, how she felt so beautiful and like the only woman in the world. Biting her lip, Hermione let out a few tears. She didn't want to feel this way...it was Malfoy for Merlin's sake! She wasn't supposed to want him to kiss her again, to tell her she was beautiful. Only Viktor had told her that, but he had also told Hagrid that he liked his suit.

"Hermione, you do know it's alright, don't you?" Ginny looked at her friend with concerned eyes.

"What are you talking about Ginny? I let Malfoy kiss me, I'm a horrible person!"

"No, you're not. You're a woman who might have let an incredibly romantic moment take place and we all know he fancies you." Ginny said this as if it were a proven fact, as if to say it wasn't true would be the same as saying Professor Snape liked to play with dolls.

"You're crazy! What do you mean 'we all know Malfoy fancies you'?" Hermione demanded.

Ginny looked at her as if _she_ were the crazy one. "Haven't you seen him looking at you all the time? Or how he gets jealous when Ron makes a lame attempt at flirting? Hermione, the boy's been in love with you for years! Didn't you see the look on his face when he saw you at the Yule Ball? Or how he looked like he wanted to murder Ron for making you cry?"

"No…Ginny, I haven't a clue what you're talking about! You must be imagining it! Ron or Harry would kill him if that was all true…"

"Really Hermione, when have Ron or Harry been that observant? Harry still doesn't know I fancy him."

Hermione's head was reeling yet again, Malfoy, fancy her? No, it was impossible! He's been nothing but rude to her since—well he had been nicer to her lately…but he called her that horrible name—but he hasn't called you that in how long? Oh dear Merlin, he did fancy her!

"Ginny, what do I do?" Hermione cried desperately.

"Go for it." Ginny had a determined look on her face that didn't waver. "I never thought Ron was good enough for you anyway. Hermione, no one can tell you how to live your life or who to love, you have to decide. And to be honest, I think Mal-Draco is a great match for you. You're both bloody brilliant, you both are extremely prideful, he's changed, he's not the pompous brat he was years ago."

Biting her lip Hermione had no response, and quiet, annoying beeping went off, feebly, Hermione told Ginny that she had to go to the head's meeting.

So, with a step growing more and more confident Hermione walked toward the man who had uprooted her emotions and possibly, changed her life.

* * *

Okay, so he knew silence was a good sign…but was it supposed to last this long? Blaise had already come and gone. And still no sign of her. He heard her door creak open at last, when she saw him she froze.

"You got a letter," Oh wonderful, Draco, absolutely bloody brilliant. You finally kissed Hermione Granger and the first thing you do is inform her of the idiotic attempt by Weasely.

"I thought you'd already left…" Hermione admitted sheepishly, a beautiful blush creeping into her cheeks. Why did everything she did have to be so bloody beautiful?

"Blaise came by; I wanted to grab my tie before I left." Another excellent response! At least this one passed as a sentence.

"You said I had a letter?"

"On your desk." Regressing now are we, Draco? He watched as she opened it up and read it. He almost laughed out loud at the clearly annoyed expression on her face, and chuckled when he realized that she too had spotted the illiteracy. She scribbled an extremely short reply and sent it to a no doubt already infuriated Weasel.

Feeling in the need for some cheering up, Draco went to spy on Weasel's thoughts. There he was, right next to Boy Wonder. Draco noticed that Hermione was sitting with Ginny, though Ginny's back was to him so he couldn't see the look she was giving Hermione.

He focused his attention back to Weasel…

_Where's the French toast? Oh well, we have pancakes, and eggs. I'll ask 'Mione to pass the syrup…where is she? She always sits next to me; she'd better not be sitting with that blond-faced ferret! Stupid ferret, he's not even good-looking yet all the girls go crazy for him. Traitors. There he is, looking over here, well she's not here ferret boy, sucks for you. Go find someone else's girl to steal._

His girl? Weasel really thought that Hermione was his? That son-of-a-b*tch! He thought he could play around with some tramp and get the golden princess as well? Speaking of tramps, Pansy made her way toward Draco.

"Drakie! Why didn't you back me up in Transfiguration?" Pansy stuck her lower lip out in an un-affective pout.

"Because, I'm not stupid enough to call the teacher's pet a Mudblood, Parkinson"

"You like her don't you?" Draco's insides froze. If Pansy knew, she would tell his father. If his father ever found out, Hermione was as good as dead.

"No, I do not like the Buck-toothed bookworm," Draco tried to fill his voice with disgust, and it wasn't difficult. What he was saying disgusted him. "Why would I like a filthy, little Mudblood like her?"

Parkinson smirked, a triumphant smirk. She then ran her witch-fingernails through Draco's hair. Luckily, Draco had the excuse of the meeting to go to; using his excuse Draco Malfoy ran down the corridor until he got to the Head's room. Hermione showed up about ten minutes later: right on time.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own Microsoft Word. Or anything else that someone might accuse us of claiming ownership to…oh wait I own this plot. HA!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I'm taking exams this week so I'll be much more inclined to update after them, and if I get reviews. I can't give you guys what you want if you don't give me suggestions.**

Mal-Draco was already there when Hermione arrived. He looked up when she entered and their eyes met briefly, it sent butterflies off in Hermione's stomach. She kept the memory of her conversation with Ginny fresh in her mind as she started to speak.

"Draco, I-" Wait, she thought, what caused Ginny to go from pissed beyond belief to totally accepting within a matter of seconds? Had she been jinxed? Hermione quickly diverged from her original sentence.

"I think we need to set up the prefects patrol schedule." Good cover, Hermione. She sat down and started to look through the time tables.

Draco silently followed suit.

-Ginny's POV-

A hurricane, a blizzard in July, or Ron acting like a rational human being. All things that Ginervia Weasely thought were probable compared to the scene she had just witnessed. Hermione and Malfoy? Sure, they'd be a great couple, but with how much Harry and Ron hated him? How could Hermione do that?

Ginny shook her head, unable to comprehend Hermione's actions. Maybe a good night's sleep will clear it up.

The next day Hermione unsurprisingly didn't sit with Harry and Ron. So that meant this Malfoy thing was new. Eyeing her friend, Ginny tried to calculate how Hermione was feeling. She looked annoyed, at Malfoy? Ginny was bursting with a million questions but knew asking anywhere close to Lavender Brown and Parvarti Patil was a bad idea. The gossip queens would be all over this.

Hermione ate annoyingly slow, each bite seemed to take ten minutes, so when she finally set her fork down, Ginny jumped on her opportunity.

"You have some serious explaining to do Hermione Jane Granger!" Ginny demanded pulling out her mother voice. It always worked on her brothers.

"What are you talking about, Ginny?" Hermione asked with a confused look in her eyes. "Are you on about the same stupid thing Ron is? Because I told him-"

"No, I am not stupid enough to believe Ron's tales," Ginny cut her off; insulted that Hermione could believe that Ginny was taking Ronald seriously "I am referring to you _kissing Malfoy_!"

"Who told you about that?" Hermione asked looking ashamed.

"I saw it with my own eyes! You looked almost like Ron and Lavender. You didn't even notice when I came in!" Ginny hated using the Lavender card, but it was the only way to get Hermione to confess.

"I-it was nothing…we were…and he-" Nothing? Nothing doesn't look that passionate, missy. Hermione seemed to see Ginny wasn't buying it, she sighed and started explaining. "It's a long story Ginny…it's not like we do it a lot, it only happened once! I promise!"

"Hermione," Ginny realized how much she liked him. Who cares what Ron thinks? And Harry…well he is a problem, but Hermione is my best friend. "Tell me, I have time"

Hermione started her story, Merlin it sounded like a fairy tale. Ginny wished Harry could be man enough to openly call her beautiful, and this was Malfoy! If Malfoy has emotion, Harry must.

"Hermione, you do know it's alright, don't you?" Ginny knew this was an once-in-a-lifetime boy and she wasn't going to let a few petty schoolboy grudges stand in the way of love.

"What are you talking about Ginny? I let Malfoy kiss me, I'm a horrible person!" Did Hermione really believe that? Anyone that makes her feel the way she does around him can't be that bad.

"No, you're not. You're a woman who might have let an incredibly romantic moment take place and we all know he fancies you." Crap! I shouldn't have said that! There's no way she'll believe it!

"You're crazy! What do you mean 'we all know Malfoy fancies you'?" Crap! Crap! Crap! I have no choice, I'd better make this sound obvious, she hates missing obvious things.

"Haven't you seen him looking at you all the time? Or how he gets jealous when Ron makes a lame attempt at flirting? Hermione, the boy's been in love with you for years! Didn't you see the look on his face when he saw you at the Yule Ball? Or how he looked like he wanted to murder Ron for making you cry?" Ginny stopped there, she couldn't tell Hermione everything.

"No…Ginny, I haven't a clue what you're talking about! You must be imagining it! Ron or Harry would kill him if that was all true…" Ha! Ron noticing something…

"Really Hermione, when have Ron or Harry been that observant? Harry still doesn't know I fancy him." The sad facts of life…Hermione gets brains, beauty, and a sweet bad-boy and I get someone who doesn't get the most blatant clues in the world.

"Ginny, what do I do?" Hermione cried desperately. Acceptance has finally set in, I see.

"Go for it, I never thought Ron was good enough for you anyway. Hermione, no one can tell you how to live your life or who to love, you have to decide. And to be honest, I think Mal-Draco is a great match for you. You're both bloody brilliant, you both are extremely prideful, he's changed, he's not the pompous brat he was years ago." Ginny saw Hermione weighting her options, but before she could settle on one, her beeper want off and Hermione had to go. To meet Draco. Maybe it wasn't horrible timing…

-Draco's POV-

She looked amazing when she came in, thoughtful, as always. Is there any time when there aren't a hundred things on her mind? She bit her lip in her adorable way that meant she was unsure of herself.

"Draco I-" She said my name. It didn't sound cold or menacing as it did when Father said it. It sounded marvelous. She paused and she saw doubt flash over her face.

"I think we need to set up the prefects patrol schedule." Now that certainly wasn't what she was going to say. Draco then remembered that Weasel was a prefect and so was Pansy. If he got to it fast enough, he could pair the two. Slowly, as to not attract her attention, he paired the two together for half the patrols that month, the other half he would be with Blaise. Blaise knew what Weasel was like. Smirking to himself he moved on to the random other names that meant nothing to him.

He couldn't stop his mind from wandering, imagining the different scenarios that would happen when those two patrolled. Weasel might lose a few body parts and maybe Pansy would have her mouth wired shut. If only.

"You paired Ron with Pansy Parkinson?" Hermione broke the silence, her innocent confusion was incredibly endearing. "You do know that World War three will occur right?

"Oops, I didn't realize, I was just pairing." Draco lied smoothly. Later on, when she understands Weasel he could explain. "We can't change it now; it'll mess up all the schedules"

"I suppose you're right, Ronald will have to deal with her."

**Well I'm sorry that was short, but I wanted to give you something. Like I said, Exams this week so please review! I feel so much more motivated to write when I get reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Harry Potter then this story would be making millions now wouldn't it? It wouldn't be on this amazing website.**

-Hermione-

He didn't really think she was that stupid did he? He expects me to believe that he accidentally paired up Ron with Parkinson…and Zabini? Maybe if it was just one of them, but both? The question was, did he do it simply because he hated Ron or is he up to something? Well one thing's for sure, I'm glad I won't be around Ron when he gets the news. He really needs to work on his temper.

"Hermione?" Draco's voice pulled her out of her thoughts. What could he possibly want? She reluctantly looked him in the eye; it was the polite thing to do. It was a bad idea, he looked so innocently adorable.

"Yes?" It was so hard to keep her voice even; she was annoyed and had to go see Ginny.

"You were going to say something else when you came in, but you changed your mind." It wasn't a question. She felt a warm blush cover her cheeks there was no point in lying; she hated lying and was bad at it anyway.

"So?" Now that certainly wasn't polite, she thought to herself. She was not going to talk about what she originally planned to talk about to him. Not until she knew that Ginny had been herself when she encouraged Hermione to go with Draco.

"Do I get to know what that was?" He asked it so easily, like he didn't care at all if she told him or not, a practiced talent she was sure. It was so hard to say no to that face, so charming and friendly. She had no idea he could be charming.

"No, you do not. I have to go." Hermione wanted to get out of there before he made her change her mind, besides classes came before boys.

By the time she got back, he would be gone for Quidditch practice. She remembered that Slytherin had Friday nights and Gryffindor had Saturday afternoons.

-Ron's POV-

11 a.m. What a horrible time to get up on a weekend. He still had twelve hours to spend before he could go back to sleep…where's Lavender? She's good at helping the time fly. Maybe if he were lucky he'd do his patrols with her, whisk her off and have a little fun on the night shift. First year brats could go a day without the prefects and the older students certainly didn't need him butting in _their_ fun. He knew he wouldn't have any with Hermione because she's Head Girl and has all of her patrols with Malfoy. Deep down he knew it was out of her control but her still liked to blame her for it.

"Morning Ron," Harry came in, muffin in hand. Apparently his friend didn't feel like waking him up for breakfast. Ron ignored that two seconds ago he was complaining about being awake.

"Morning Harry, why didn't you wake me for breakfast?" He grabbed his stomach, which had started growling.

"I tried and you hit me," Harry showed him the already forming bruise on his arm. "But I brought you a chocolate chip muffin."

"Sorry 'bout that." Ron scarped the muffin down in two bites. Hermione and Lavender would be disgusted, but they weren't there. Ron remembered that the patrols would be posted today. Suddenly he was in a great hurry to get dressed. Scanning the list for his name, Ron kept thinking _Lavender and someone attractive, Lavender and someone attractive…_

Ronald Weasley…Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini

"WHAT?" Several people turned to stare at him but he didn't care. _Pug face and Zabini? What the Hell was Hermione thinking? Was she having some fun with her dear ferret boy and thought she'd torture me a little bit while she was at it?_ _No, no, this had Malfoy written all over it._ He knew he was letting his anger get the best of him again, but he did nothing to stop it.

-Hermione's POV-

She had to wait until Saturday to talk to Ginny. It was probably preferable considering the boys would be at Quidditch tryouts. It took little convincing to get Ginny to talk to her in private; all she had to do was mention the Head Boy. Ginny had made her own assumptions though, and started talking before Hermione could even open her mouth.

"What happened? What did he say? Did you kiss again?"

"No, Ginny nothing happened…I didn't-" Hermione broke off, not wanting to admit that did not ask Draco anything.

"You chickened out?" Ginny said "Hermione, you _know_ he likes you, he's already kissed you!"

"Well, yes, but…I wasn't sure what made you change your mind so quickly…I thought…" Hermione trailed off, it all seemed stupid to her now. Why would anyone bewitch somebody just so Hermione would tell Draco that she likes him too?

"Hermione, I thought you were the brilliant one! I was mad because it was instinctive, he's a Slytherin, and we're all brainwashed to hate each other. I changed my mind because it was obvious that you felt something. And I remembered what I've seen him doing and came to the conclusion that he actually likes you!" Ginny finished gasping slightly for air.

Hermione weighed her options, trying to figure out a logical way to handle this. She knew that you can't handle emotional things logically, but she had to try. It just didn't make sense, Draco Malfoy had been the source of so many bad things in the past six years, why on earth would he change now? This would be so much easier if he hadn't kissed her. Curse his kissing ability, stupid men!

-Draco's POV-

Even without having looked into his mind for a week, Draco knew that once Weasley saw his patrol schedule; he would come looking for a fight. And knowing tempers like Weasley's, wands wouldn't last long. He wasn't worried, he was sure he could take Weasley in a fight, especially a magical one, for Weasley wasn't the sharpest hunk of cheese. He was only worried that Hermione would get caught in the middle and hurt. The best choice would be to seek Weasley out when Hermione wasn't around.

It didn't take long to find him, he on the Quiddich Pitch warming up with the rest of the Gryffindorks. Deciding it would be best to confront him after his practice, when he was tired; Draco sat down in the bleachers and watched the practice. The Gryffindorks were actually very good, and that annoyed him. Slytherin had to win this year.

As anticipated, when Weasely saw him, his face contorted with anger.

"Malfoy, what the f*ck are you doing here?"

"Language, Weasely, I merely wanted to avoid a big scene when you saw your patrol schedule…we all know you have problems with your little temper." Not quite sure why he was being condescending, Draco stopped. He didn't really want to fight Weasley; he usually threw a few good punches. But something odd was glimmering in Weasely's eyes.

"I was upset at first, but while Parkinson looks like someone smashed her face with a frying pan her body is smoking…I can't wait to…"

He got no further because Draco punched him in the face, no, he was not a fan of Parkinson, but women were not around just for Weasely to toy around with. If he started going after her then that would make this 3 women this asshole was going after.

Sorry guys I know it's short, but I haven't put anything out in a LONG time and figured this was better than nothing! Please feel free to leave criticism and suggestions/requests for future chapters.

I love you all!


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter franchise. **

**Author's Note: I apologize for the immense amount of time that I took in updating this chapter, but I feel I should tell you all that I'm considering abandoning it completely. I've felt less motivation to continue this plot but would start another Dramione, which I may do regardless of my decision on this one.**

_Shit._ Draco swore to himself, how was he planning on explaining Weasley's black eye to Hermione? He knew that the first thing Weasely would do would be running to Hermione to tell on the big bad Slytherin. It also just occurred to him that he was surrounded by the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He swore again. Weasely smirked, something he was not good at, despite that fact that he'd just been punched in the face. _That son of a bitch baited me,_ Draco realized. Draco only glared back at him and decided to leave before the Gryffindors realized what happened.

"This isn't over, Weasely" He threatened before heading back to the castle. He half expected to be hexed from behind, but playing the victim worked so much better for Weasel. He still had no clue as to how he would justify his punching Weasely out to Hermione; she would never believe the real reason. He swore a third time to himself.

His thoughts were shoved away by the sudden whining voice of Pansy Parkinson.

"Drrraaaakey!"

She latched on to his arm before he could escape.

"Drakey" she repeated, "Why did you pair me with that horrid Blood-Traitor?" She stuck out her bottom lip in what Draco was sure she thought was an adorable pout.

"Did I? I didn't notice, I was trying to get done with the scheduling as soon as possible" He lied again.

"Afraid that the Mudblood germs with rub off on you?" Parkinson managed to say this ridiculous sentence as if it meant sense. _Rubbing off on me…_His mind started to wander in a dangerous direction. He felt a weak punch on his arm and he realized that he hadn't answered Parkinson.

"Yeah." He answered pathetically. Parkinson seemed happy with his response though, and hooked her arm around his. This would have made him feel guilty for his treatment of her, but he knew she was only interested in him because of the weight that the Malfoy name carried.

Since she had nothing left to do, Hermione decided to go watch the Quidditch practice with Ginny. Her companion talked only of one subject the whole way down, and Hermione thought it unwise to be discussing Draco with so many irrational teenage boys around.

"Ginny, will you please give it a rest already?" Hermione begged. It was so strange to hear Ginny Weasely pushing for her to be with Malfoy. It was more emotion than Hermione liked to deal with, there was no logic when it came to relationships. That's not to say that she didn't desire a relationship, but not now. When she had graduated and was settled with a good job, that was when Hermione planned to consider dating.

Ginny suddenly let out a very girlish squeal, the kind that Hermione considered annoying and juvenile. Ginny pointed down at the Quidditch Pitch and when Hermione followed her finger she saw something she never thought she'd see; Draco Malfoy talking to Ron while the Gryffindor team practiced.

They were clearly arguing over something, when weren't they? Then Ron said something with a smirk on his face that Hermione had never seen before and Malfoy punched him.

"Ron!" She and Ginny called out at the same time. They both started running down the pitch, Hermione pulled out her wand in anticipation of breaking up a fight, but Ron didn't hit back. Malfoy remained standing by Ron long enough for a couple harsh sentences to be exchanged then rushed off in the opposite direction, toward the Slytherin side of the castle.

Hermione rushed to Ron's side immediately, he wasn't bleeding, but she still had to make sure he was okay.

"Hermione, did you see how that prat hit me out of nowhere?" Ron said in a form of greeting.

"Yes, now sit still and let me see if you're hurt." She didn't see the glint of smugness in his eyes.

"I really don't think he hit you out nowhere" Ginny said, reminding Hermione of her presence. "You must have said something that pissed him off"

Ron glared up at his younger sister.

"I don't recall asking for your opinion." There was a coldness to his voice that they had all heard many times before, Ron was such a hothead. Hermione frowned at him, he shouldn't take out his anger at Malfoy on his sister like that.

"There's no need to be so rude, Ron" She defended Ginny.

"Don't tell me what to do Hermione. You obviously believe Malfoy is blameless too." He shoved her away roughly. Hermione and Ginny looked at him with equally confused expressions.

"I never said he was blameless, I just know you have a habit to shoot off your mouth when you shouldn't" Ginny said, the Weasley anger sparking up in her. Ron opened his mouth to replay, but Hermione wasn't in the mood to hear him.

"We'll talk to you when you feel like being civil" She said, sounding colder than she meant to. She turned and walked up toward the castle. She heard Ginny following her, but she was too impatient to get Malfoy's explanation to wait for her.

When she entered the Head's dormitory she didn't greet him at all, she threw the nearest thing she could find at his head and said harshly "Talk."

After escaping Parkinson Draco went to his dormitory, intent on planning some explanation for socking Weasely, he knew he didn't have long until Hermione found out. After about ten minutes of fruitless efforts he heard the door slam shut, before he had time to turn around he felt a pillow hit him in the back of the head.

"Talk." Hermione was obviously trying to sound threatening but she couldn't pull it off. Draco decided to play innocent.

"Okay…rather chilly today isn't it?"

"Don't play stupid with me, Malfoy! You know what I'm talking about, why did you hit Ron?" She glared at him.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." _Great response,_ he thought sarcastically, _that'll make her stop asking._

"Try me." This was just her stubbornness, she refuses to admit that Weasel isn't the picture of innocence like she is.

"Why don't you ask him?" Draco stalled, trying to think of something she would believe.

"Just answer me." She put her hands on her hips, impatient. Well, no one ordered a Malfoy around, no matter who she was, what his feelings for her were. Despite of this fact, he heard himself speaking.

"He insulted someone very close to me." Well, it was half true…

"Be more cryptic, please." He couldn't help but laugh at this, she was so adorable. She did not seem to like being laughed at and tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for him to stop.

"You remind me of Umbridge when you do that." She didn't, but he knew how much that would bug her. And sure enough, she reacted just as he hoped she would.

"Never compare me to that horrid woman!" she threw another pillow at him. He caught it easily and threw it back at her. She caught it by hugging it to her chest, like a child would. He felt a smile creep across his face, he realized that he'd smiled more with her than he had all summer.

Malfoy turned around and looked at her with an innocent expression.

"Okay…rather chilly today isn't it?" Oh, he was so infuriating! How could it be that she was kissing him such a short time ago?

"Don't play stupid with me, Malfoy! You know what I'm talking about, why did you hit Ron?" Hermione fixed him with the glare she used on Harry and Ron when they bugged her to help them with their procrastinated schoolwork.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." _How dare he assume that! I'm a very reasonable person!_ Hermione thought angrily.

"Try me." _There_, she thought, _nothing says no nonsense like short, choppy sentences._

"Why don't you ask him?" Draco replied, clearly avoiding answering her. _Why doesn't he just spit it out already?_

"Just answer me." Hermione put her hand on her hips.

"He insulted someone very close to me." _Oh, well that just answers everything!_

"Be more cryptic, please." She said sarcastically. Malfoy had the nerve to laugh at her! How dare he! She tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for him to stop.

"You remind me of Umbridge when you do that." He said in an offhand manner, as if he forgot how much she despised that woman.

"Never compare me to that horrid woman!" She cried angrily and picked up the nearest object to throw at him for such uncalled for rudeness. Unfortunately, it was only a pillow and he caught it easily. He threw it back at her, and caught off guard she caught it by pulling it close to her. For some reason that made Malfoy smile at her. She still wasn't used to seeing that, but she wished he did it more often, it made him look so handsome. _No!_ she scolded herself,_ he just hit Ron, you're not allowed to think he's attractive! _But she did.


	9. Mini chapter and important author's note

**READ THIS: Okay, so first of all, I want to apologize for the last chapter. I made lines to indicate the change of POV but they didn't show up, so sorry for the confusion. Secondly, I am probably going to give up this story all together. I'm just not feeling motivation for the storyline, and I've changed a bit as a writer and don't like some of my plot twists. I will however write a new one. If you want, I could wrap this one up quickly. Let me know your thoughts on this.**

**CHAPTER 8 ½ **

_What is wrong with me? _Hermione yelled at herself. Even though Malfoy had just beaten up one of her best friends, all she could think of was kissing him. He stood there, looking at her with one eyebrow raised skeptically. She realized that he probably expected her to turn and run out of the room, and that was what she should have done. He distracted her with his attractiveness.

His charming smile turned into his trademark smirk. Something about what just happened apparently amused him.

"What?" Hermione demanded, a little harsher than she intended.

"Nothing...aren't I allowed to smile?" Malfoy answered and took a step toward her. She did not move.

"No." She teased, unable to stop the smile that crept onto her face. _Why am I mad at him again?_ She asked herself, but couldn't think of anything. She knew that she should be annoyed that he could distracted her so easily, but she wasn't.

Malfoy took another step toward her; there was barely any space between them now. He removed her pillow barrier and tossed it to the side. The soft "thunk" indicated that it landed somewhere near the couch.

"What are you doing?" She felt exposed without something between them. Her back tensed up in anticipation of what was going to happen. She hadn't thought anything through! She hadn't made a pro-con list, she hadn't flossed her teeth!

Before she could step back, Malfoy reached out and brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. The motion immobilized her. He leaned in and claimed her lips for a second time.

~Draco's POV~

Draco expected her to throw the pillow at him again, a feeble attempt to show her anger; then charge out of the room. But she stayed where she was, hugging the pillow. Her mind was clearly somewhere else. He couldn't figure out what had taken her mind off of the present situation. Two seconds ago she was ready to hex him. Then her eyes flickered to his mouth.

She was thinking about their kiss. He couldn't help but smirk as she bit her lip, he wondered if she even realized she was doing it. He wanted nothing more than to snog her until she didn't even remember Weasley's name.

"What?" She demanded, pulling him out of his thoughts. He panicked for a moment, wondering if she could possibly know where his thoughts were headed.

"Nothing…"He saw that this answer wouldn't fly, "Aren't I allowed to smile?" He knew that she wasn't asking about him smiling. She wasn't so judgmental to think he never smiled.

"No." She replied in a teasing tone. How long had it been since someone besides Blaise had joked with him? He took a testing step toward her, wanting to see her reaction. She didn't move back as he expected her to. He took another. She still didn't react so he gently removed the pillow from her arms and chucked it carelessly to the side.

"W-what are you doing?" She asked in a surprised voice. Her eyes flickered to his lips again. A strand of hair fell into her eyes and he gently tucked it behind her ear. He answered her question by kissing her, it was even better than the first time.


End file.
